Rhythmic Love
by FanTween18
Summary: Lucy and Levy can't wait. In only a few days they will be joining Fiore's most excelling school in fine arts, Magnolia High, but this new school will come with new faces, new challenges, new loves maybe? Not to mention the infamous band Fairy Tail will be attending their school. Will they be able to cope with all these new things or fall and brake under pressure? R&R!


**Heyyy so after not really feeling like working on my other story since its been boring me lately I decided to start this one up. I've been making plans for this one for a while so I hope you enjoy it and I'm reeeeally exited for it! Don't forget to R &R, reviews are always nice :3 Oh and I don't own Fairy Tail, right belong to Hiro Mashima. Enjoy \\( °ω° )/ **

_**~FanTween18**_

 _ **Rhythmic Love**_

Lucy groaned as she turned and shifted, moving around her couch hastily. Her eyes shut tight as the blond took quick breaths, sweat trickling down her forehead. She gasped for air falling to lay on her back as she let her arms rest at her sides, finally letting out a highly distressed moan.

"Agg why is it so hot?!" She cursed at her ceiling, fan only whirring in response.

The night was already quite warm but thanks to Levy-Chan, her roommate, leaving the AC on all day in an attempt to cool the apartment down, the girls had decided to turn the heat up before bed but had accidentally turned it too high and Lucy had no idea how to change it back since Levy always seemed to take care of that stuff. The blue-nette was already fast asleep and Lucy didn't have the heart to wake her, especially for anything other than an emergency.

After moving to the living room in a sweaty mess of shorts and a tight tank-top, hoping for cooler temperatures, Lucy had laid on the couch struggling for sleep for hours. She checked her phone, it read 2:36 AM, the brown eyed girl only sighed. Trying to think of nice cool things like winter and snow, she began taking deep breaths but it was no use.

All she wanted was a popsicle or cool drink but unfortunately the fridge where those things would have been found had already been moved to the new dorm room she would soon share with her current roommate.

The blond girl smiled slightly thinking of their future, as excitement bubbled at the pit of her stomach. Magnolia High was gonna be amazing, she already knew. Both girls had heard all kinds of things about Fiores most exclusive private school of the fine arts. Impossible to get into no matter what, because the school only ever specially scouted their students or let them in through connections.

And through one of Levy's old friends and a lot of hard work both girls had gained acceptance letters last spring, now it was nearing the end of summer but the heat waves were still coming in strong. August already a week in, meaning school was days away. A strong puff of heat washed over Lucy simultaneously, making her head spin and her stomach ache.

"I give up!" Lucy yelled out into the darkness, getting up and moving past boxes as she walked to the door and slipped on some sandals. Picking up a small wad of cash and placing it onto her iphone cases zipper wallet on its back, then grabbing the spare keys and pulling the door open, the blond girl stepped out. Humid heat hit her face immediately, only a slight cool wind no better than her fan.

"Summer night man" Lucy mumbled to herself, rolling her eyes as she began walking down the dimly lit street. There was a corner store on the next block that stayed open 24/7 and Lucy was 99.9% sure they had popsicles and other refreshing items, or at least she hoped so.

Minutes later she arrived at the store and quickly entered through its double glass doors. Fresh air hitting her like a canon, making her lungs feel full and her head at ease. With a newly placed smile, the blond made her way to the back freezers which were conveniently providing more cool air and a big assortment of REALLY nice looking two am snacks for an overheating girl like herself.

She picked out a strawberry vanilla popsicle which was like two thick sticks stuck together and each held by their own wooden handle, along with a cool iced coffee which was on sale. Strolling to the counter she gave the cashier her items and pulled out her phone rummaging through the pocket for her cash

"10.25.." the man behind the counter said lazily

Lucy nodded before pulling out her wad of cash and realized she had only brought 9 dollars, one five, and a one.

"Crap" She mumbled "Um I'm really sorry I don't have enou-"

"Then would you like to remove one of your items" He cut her off, boredom still tinting his tone

"Well, I-"

"I got it" A new voice came from behind, pink haired man stepping in front of Lucy to place a five dollar bill on the counter as she watched in wide eyes. He wore a t-shirt and shorts, smooth hair flying everywhere as his handsome features focused on the task at hand and his smile gave Lucy a new kind of warmth.

"I..I what?" Lucy squeaked out, cashier taking the money and printing out her receipt as he placed her items in the bag and then stuffed the receipt and change in there as well.

"Wait." The blond headed girl tried, but the pink headed man still seemed to be paying her no attention as he picked up the plastic bag and thanked the cashier, heading to the door.

"Wait!" She called again, this time running after the stranger until she had caught up out on the sidewalk by the store.

"What was that for, who are you and why'd you take my stuff and pay and-"

"Chill out, you seemed nice and I wanted to help out that's all" He looked over flashing her a grin as he placed the bag in her hands, shocked expression still glued to Lucy's face as she took the bag and finally took a deep breath, looking away.

"Thanks I guess" The blond stared down at her feet, feeling embarrassed for the way she had reacted earlier. This pink haired guy was really just trying to help out and she had almost caused a scene

"And I was hoping you'd share some of that popsicle since it was the last one" She heard the man add quickly as her head shot up once more, he had surprised her yet again

"Wait, seriously?!" Lucy yelled in disbelief, bag now at her side, knit through her fingers as she held it loosely. She had really though this guy was a generally nice guy just being kind but noo that was never the case

"C'mon pleeease, their my favorite" He begged, staring at her with pleading eyes

Lucy scoffed, crossing her arms as she glanced back and tried to hold back a smile. She was tying to seem angry after all.

"I don't even know your name and.." She began stopping herself to ask "Wait their your favorite too?"

"Mhm" He nod happily

"Their my favorite popsicles" He clasp his hands together, looking like a child dreaming about his next Christmas present as he licked his lips. Lucy finally let out a bubbly laugh, watching in amusement.

"Tell me your name and you can have half" She smiled walking to the sidewalks edge to sit down, pinkie mirroring her and doing the same

"Natsu Dragneel at your service"

"Lucy, just Lucy" She replied reaching into the bag and pulling out the frozen treat,

"Yashh!" Natsu jumped gleefully as he watched his new found friend rip off the plastic wrapper and split the popsicle in two. She looked over handing him half with a heart melting smile. The boy only grinned back twice as big, excitement consuming him as he snatched the popsicle from Lucy's hands happily, and stuck it in his mouth.

The blond girl only laughed in reply before doing the same as she began eating her strawberry sweet and a silence fell over them, summer heat still glazing them lightly

"So what are you doing here in Fiore" Lucy asked trying to break through the quiet space

"School" Natsu said bluntly, biting into his popsicle calmly

"What school?" She pushed, leaning back and gazing up at the spotted sky which shone down an array of stars

"A school" he responded through chews and bites

"How old are you?" Lucy questioned, deciding to try a different rout

"19, you?" He finally paused to glance over at the girl, whom was still focused on the bright sky, popsicle already half eaten and already melting in her hand as a few drops fell onto her shorts. Staining them lightly, but she didn't seem to care.

"Why should I tell you?" She looked back, meeting his eyes as her lips curved into a small smirk

"Cause I told you how old I was!" he reasoned, tone making it sound like more of a childish accusation than a simple reply

"Well I'm not going to, in fact I should go back" Lucy said innocently, getting up as she spoke

"Hey that's no fair" Natsu called out, Lucy already at the trash can throwing away the remains of her popsicle.

"Its fair to me" She giggled, giving him a teasing wink, and turning on her heal as she finally began to walk down the side walk and away from the store

"You owe me one Luce" She heard him call behind her, grin seeping through his words

"As if" She smiled, turning around to stick her tongue out at him before they both burst into laughter, Natsu still seated on the sidewalk and Lucy almost halfway down the street. Both far away yet so close and felt a new kind of bubbly warmth in their chests as they each gave one last wave and Lucy really began to head home. But both where completely oblivious to the fact that they had forgotten to exchange any sort of contact information and would soon realize that this was now only a memory, names being the only thing that made it feel real enough to hold on to.

 **XOXOXO**

"Luuuuu-chan wake up!" Levy whined, shaking her friend lightly as she tried to bring her out of her deep slumber. After arriving home at around three am the prior night, Lucy had decided to just sleep on the couch with a cold towel on her forehead and the fan at full speed. It had only made everything only slightly more bearable.

"Hmmm..?" Lucy groaned sitting up with eyes still closed as she reached up and yawned, stretching her arms. "Levy-Chan what time it is? Why can't I sleep in?" the blond asked sleepily, squinting at her friend through the bright morning light which seemed to be refracting through their white blinds and lighting up the whole room.

"Lu, its already one in the afternoon and the moving men come in half an hour" Levy chastised placing her hands at her hips in disapproval

"What?!" Lucy almost screamed, jumping up quickly as she ran to her phone and checked the time,

"11:54.." She read aloud as a wave of giggles erupted from her blue headed friend from behind

"Levy-Chaaaaan" the blond looked back with a pout "Why would you betray me like this" She mewled, watching as her best friend clutched her side in laughter

"I'm sorry Lu, I just wanted to get you out of bed" She finally replied, laughter dieing down

"Well I'm out of bed what do you want now?" Lucy said sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest

"You should shower, we still need to finish packing since we're moving to the dorm room tonight, and we have to go shopping and.." Levy began but after the blond had stopped listening after shop, her mind wandering to the memories of the night before.

"Right the corner store.. and the pinki..Natsu was it?" She though to herself, trying to picture him in her mind once more "Maybe it was a dream.." She wandered, feeling a hint of sadness at the pit of her stomach as she came to realize it probably had been nothing more than her imagination.

"Lu-chan are you even listening" Lucy finally came back to reality shaking her head as she focused back on Levy

"What, uh yea.." She smiled sheepishly hoping her friend would just let it go.

The blue-nette only sighed and gave her friend a small smile

"Just get ready Lu, I'll go pick up some breakfast at the corner store mkay?" She asked walking to the door and picking up the keys that had been left on the boxes by an extremely tired Lucy earlier that day

"Kay Levy-Chan, see you in a bit" Lucy said, biding her friend a farewell as she left before heading to the bathroom to shower.

Once there she striped off and quickly stepped in the shower, scrubbing off the sweat and rinsing out her hair swiftly. The blond spent less than 10 minutes in the shower until she stepped out and began drying off, placing her towel around her body comfortably as she sat at the sink and began blow drying her hair, brushing it out as she went.

When her hair was silky and soft Lucy pulled it into a bun walking out to her room to dress herself in a gray tank-top that read 'normal is boring' and had thick sleeves. Her denim shorts where next and then her flip flops placed around her bare feet.

She walked back to the bathroom to pick up her pj's and pack them away when she noticed three pink-ish dots on her white shorts, a smile spreading across her cheeks as realization hit her.

"I guess it wasn't a dream after all" She mumbled, giggling lightly as a new hope of happiness grew in her chest and she stared at the window across the bathroom door. Lucy had already decided she was gonna find Natsu, now all she had to do was look.

 **Lil Lushies going after her dream, isn't it nice ;u; Don't forget to review and thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update weekly! Luv ya guys ( 'D')**

 _ **-FanTween18**_


End file.
